


The Point Of Realization

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Duckling style fic. He already knew what he would be once he married his Swan and the day has finally arrived and he has just realized that he will be Prince and wonders how he would be able to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point Of Realization

PART ONE:

He stared at himself in the full length mirror standing alone in his quarters of the palace. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. The scent of the spring air wafting through his open window. He heard strains of classical music outside his window in the courtyard of Snow White’s and Prince Charming’s castle. He took a break from adjusting his collar and went over to the window the courtyard was awash in spring blooms of flowers of every variety. Their scent mingling together and drifting up towards him. He smiled, as he took a deep breath and let the aroma wrap around him. The orchestra was practicing and the courtiers and peasants were all mixing together and uniting as one. Killian smiled at the scene below him, the white ribbons and lights blowing lightly in the breeze. This was the day he had been waiting for all his life. This was his happy ending, his wedding day. He was about to marry his true love, his Swan. He sat down on the window seat beneath the window he was still processing all this. 

They had been through everything, battled ogres, evil witches, evil demon boys, memory loss. Had crossed realms together, the last time he crossed realms for her to bring her back home and bring back her memories. They had fought their inner demons together, broke down walls that were made of steel. He had sacrificed his life for her numerous times. The last time was when he jumped in front of a cloud of smoke containing a sleeping spell made for Emma. She had awoken him with a true love’s kiss, just as he had with her so long ago in that horrendous city that was noisy and busy. He would do it all again, she was worth it. She was his destiny, his saviour, his soulmate and his true love. As he was for her, though it took her a bit to realize it.

The day had finally come. The day that they were be joined in holy matrimony, her family was his now. Her and Henry were going to be his family now and so was the babe in her womb, though it was merely just a bean right now and was still a secret to everyone else but them. This was his, this was his dream. Killian smiled at himself. 

This pirate, this villain had found home. Had found his happy ending with his princess. He gasped at that thought. A princess, he was marrying a princess. He would be a prince, yeah he instinctively knew that already. But, he had never actually processed that information until now. No, he only thought of himself as a man in love with a woman. A strong, passionate woman. A woman whose walls were so high when they had first met that he never thought he could penetrate them. He had always been quite good at reading her and he knew he could get through to her. But he never thought of her a princess and she would be the last to admit it until now. Emma had finally accepted her true identity. He bit at his bottom lip and thought. Prince Killian Jones. That will be my moniker now not Lieutenant Jones not Captain Jones, not even Captain Hook. I will now be known as Prince and your majesty.

He never would have dreamed of this in all his years before he met Emma. They had met and he was a monster hellbent on avenging his first loves death and she was a lost girl, an orphan hellbent on finding a way home to her son. They were kindred spirits, that’s what drew them together so long ago. Yes he would admit that he had thought she was beautiful from the moment they met. He had no idea how deep his feelings ran until they worked side by side in Neverland. He had known in that moment when she pulled him against her and kissed him. He had known that he was in love that she was his true love. It took her longer. But he stood by her, fought for her and won her heart all on his own. 

Now he was marrying his love, but he was also marrying into the royal family and with that thought he was struck by a new found sense of panic. Could he be the man he was for Emma? Could he be that man for their kingdom as well? She was the heir to the throne and now so was he. Could he simply be Killian Jones for their subjects? He was afraid, afraid that his past sense of self would come back. He had fought hard to redeem himself and had succeeded. He had fought hard for this, but he had done it for Emma. For Henry it was purely selfish. His thoughts drifted to thoughts of balls, decisions and the obligations that came with being a prince. They would hardly be alone, but they were hardly alone now. He thought of her parents, his in-laws. How did they do it? They ran a whole kingdom and excelled, they were in Killian’s eyes the best rulers of this kingdom. They were strong but yet kind hearted and treated everyone fairly. They were their subjects favourites, they had the ability to embrace everyone and make them feel welcome. Could he be like that? He knew Emma could, she had proven that day after day. But him, he was a lone figure naturally. He had been alone all his life since Liam died. He had been alone since Milah. He was used to fighting for his survival and not the survival of hundreds of people under his rule. That thought terrified him. What if he let them down? What if he was not the man of honour that he was? The man that Emma saw and fell in love with, the man that David saw as soon as he saved his life in Neverland. What if he was drawn back to his old ways? His piracy, his trickery and thievery. He can’t let himself be driven back to the dark side, he wouldn’t as long as he had his Swan. She was his guiding light, his shelter from the storm raging inside him. As long as he had her he would be fine. Her love healed his shattered heart. Her soul healed his. 

His years of self doubt coming at him from all corners he was winded. He clutched at his chest, the yards of fabric of his royal tunic suffocating him. Is it hot in here it feels hot, suffocating. He thought to himself. He was trying to catch his breath as a loud knock on the large wooden door woke him out of his meanderings. 

“Jones, Killian. Are you in there? Are you breathing?” Came the voice of the Prince. He was his best man and Henry was his grooms mate. “Hurry your ass up!! It’s almost time. Let me in!!”

Killian stumbled to the door and let the prince in. David stopped when he saw Killian a look of concern washing over his face. Killian was hunched over still clutching his chest. 

“Your good looks are failing you now, Captain. What is wrong?” David retorted as he helped Killian over the window seat again. 

“I’m scared.” Killian answered breathlessly. David sighed and patted his shoulder. “We have some time. Tell me what is scaring you?”

PART TWO:

He swallowed the lump in his throat and met David’s gaze. The only person Killian had been so open with until now was Emma. But he knew that David probably felt the same as him on his wedding day. For he was a mere shepherd before he met Mary-Margaret/Snow. He sighed and tried to find the perfect words to explain. 

“Come on Killian. We’re family now as much as it pains me to say that. You will be my son-in-law and therefore you can tell me anything.”

“I’m scared mortified actually. I am just a mere pirate a former officer in the royal navy. Now I’m about to be a Prince a member of the royal family. We will have subjects that look to us for guidance. How do I do manage this majesty? I was never one to lead people. I’ve always been a lone figure. How pretell do I find enough strength to lead a whole kingdom?” He laid his head back against the window the sounds of the crowd gathering getting louder and stronger. The scent of the spring air and flowers strangling him. He could feel David’s eyes upon him and his breath hitching trying to find the words. “I have only ever been a man in love with your daughter. I would protect her and love her with my life. Am I the man she needs me to be for this new role we are about to partake in? Am I the man to lead my family and my people? I just don’t know.”

“You’re kidding right.” Was David’s answer. Killian glared at him.

“You have always been that man Killian. Even when we first met your strong will and strength left me in awe. You put aside your own selfish need for revenge to help my family when they were in need. You tenacity in Neverland helped keep all of our heads on straight. Without you we never would have gotten to that god awful place we never would have been able to find Pan and stop him. Your knowledge is what propelled me, propelled all of us. You saved my life and I am forever in your debt for it. You bought light back into my daughter’s eyes and hope and love in her heart. You saved her, saved me, saved all of us. You lead a whole crew of pirates by yourself for many years which I could never even conceive of doing myself. You Killian Jones are a man of honour, you are the perfect man to lead a kingdom. You are the perfect man to stand by my daughter’s side when she sits on that throne long after Snow and I are gone. You are not only a leader but you are a fighter. You will fight for your family and your kingdom. You will fight for your wife and your children, including the ones that are on the way.” David paused and gave him a knowing look. Bloody hell David knew about Emma being with child already but how. “I’m also a father Killian. I know it when I see changes in my daughter including those.” He winked. 

“You really think of me like this mate. I never knew how you felt about me. I’m touched. I told you we were getting along.” Killian retorted. David punched his shoulder playfully.

“Let’s not spread that around.”

“Do you really think I can do this from one prince to another?” Killian asked.

“I do. There isn’t a man more capable of this than you. I have complete and utter trust in you so does Snow so does Emma.”

“Emma?”

“She’s having the same kind of meltdown you are Killian. Snow is with her I was there but got sent away. Girl talk I suppose.” David smiled. “Now are you ready your majesty. Your grooms mate is already there and eager.” They both looked out the window and sure enough there was Henry looking uncomfortable in his dress uniform. The minister was situated as was the huge crowd of wedding guests. Killian swallowed hard once more and nodded. They stood and made their way to the courtyard. This was a very special day of course. The princess Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was marrying her betrothed. Her True Love, Captain Killian Jones.

PART THREE:

The orchestra started to strum some hauntingly romantic tune. He didn’t recognize it but he still was mesmerized by it. His breathing still coming in slow strangled breaths. He felt better though surprisingly David had calmed his raging self doubt and loathing. He finally felt in control of his ponderings that is. That is until he saw her his heart stopped and he forgot to breath. She was exquisite in her floor length ball gown. It wasn’t frilly, he knew she would’ve hated that. This dress no this dress was her it was hugging her beautiful curves the ones he knew so well. The ones he spent nights exploring over and over again. He licked his lips suddenly dry. Her breasts were fuller because of her condition and he couldn’t take his eyes off them as the tops just barely jutting out of her dress. Her sunlit blond hair which would normally be cascading down her back was up in a style made for a princess. There was just a few loose tendrils escaping and curling around her face he couldn’t wait to run his fingers through them like he loved to do. There was a small diamond encrusted tiara atop her head. It wasn’t gawdy and large like most crowns he had seen, it was simple and elegant just like her. She was holding a bouget of buttercups and daisies in her hand bundled together with a white flowing ribbon. The train of her dress long and trailing behind her Snow was right behind her holding it so it wouldn’t trip her up. Killian had never seen her more beautiful than she was right now and that was saying a lot. For to him she was always beautiful. She met his eyes a layer of moisture evident in them. He knew she had been crying and it was taking all of her restraint to keep from crying now. She smiled softly at him and licked her lips at the same moment he did. 

“Hi.” She mouthed to him as she walked down the aisle. That made him smile that was his Swan. Despite the finery around them, the pomp and circumstance she was still just a simple girl that took time to just acknowledge him. He watched as she turned slightly and looked back at her mother. His heart stopped once again when he saw the faint black marking on her back the slightly raised skin. It was still slightly red. But he squinted his eyes and saw this new marking on her skin. Yes it was, it was a small tattoo she must’ve done it just a few days ago. It was a simple black drawing of a hook and a swan head in the shape of a heart, in the middle was another portrait of what appeared to be Henry and a small babe wrapped in swaddling sitting atop the heart was a shared crown. That’s when all of his doubts and fears had slipped away. His love believed in him that was the significance of this tattoo. He knew it she didn’t have to say it. It was a tribute to their love, their family, their commitment to each other and their kingdom. She believed in him and that was all he needed. 

Only moments passed before she had joined him on the podium, his hand gripping hers their fingers entwined. He leaned in and whispered. “Hey beautiful.” She smiled and gripped his hand tighter. “So about that new tattoo my love. It’s intriguing and beautiful much like you.” 

“Thank you handsome.” She smiled and kissed his cheek, side by side they faced the minister and in front of their friends, family and loyal subjects vowed their eternal love to each other. Their kiss was electrifying, both lost in each other and unawares of the world around them. Killian pulled her tight against him as their bodies melted together. She bit his bottom lip as they pulled away which resulted in a low growl. She winked and rested her forehead against his. “I love you Mr. Killian Jones, you are now a prince my beloved. Are we ready?”

He smiled and whispered. “I love you Mrs. Killian Jones, my princess, my beloved. With you by my side I’m ready for anything.” They kissed one last time, his hand grazing her still flat stomach but his hidden meaning behind that caress. She knew well. They were in this together, their love eternal and powerful enough for anything that came their way. They shared a small smile again and turned towards the crowd as the minister announced. “It is my pleasure, to present Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones, your royal highnesses.”

FIN


End file.
